


《归巢》18

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	《归巢》18

机场人很多，李东海随便寻了处坐下来，他不自在地蹭蹭鼻子，果然自己来得太早了吗，因为李赫宰的三言两语就迫切赶来机场，要是让对方知道了，指不定会怎么嘲笑自己。

所以，李赫宰再次打来的时候，李东海很是诧异，按道理说李赫宰现在应该在飞机上，就算是提早到达……他怎么没看到屏幕上的航班信息呢？

“赫宰？”

“李东海。”

“怎么了？”李东海有些纳闷，忍不住问：“是不是航班延误了。”

“不。”李赫宰并不打算拐弯抹角，直截了当道：“我没有上飞机。”

李东海有片刻的怔愣，一时之间没反应过来李赫宰说的是什么意思，他茫然之下喃喃道：“为什么……”

“我姐从英国回来，我要回家一趟。”

原来是他的姐姐回来了啊，应该的，李赫宰的确该回家看看。

“没关系。”李东海捏紧手机，故作轻松：“等你忙完过来也可以，你想去景点还是想随便逛逛？我家这边的夜市很特别，每晚都有乐队表演……”

末了，李东海觉得喉咙发紧：“你、你想看吗？”

李东海隐隐期待着，看似漫不经心的话，他却是鼓足了勇气才说出口，但很可惜事与愿违，李赫宰也没有读心术，听不到李东海心里的声音。

“后面几天我安排了工作。”

“这样啊……”李东海的声音低下去，只不过一瞬间他就调整好了自己的情绪，平静道：“我知道了。”

李赫宰问：“你在哪里？”

“怎么问这个？”

“怕你在路上，接电话会分心。”

李东海睫毛微颤，想也没想便撒了谎：“啊，我在店里。”

眼前是人来人往的旅客，李东海独自坐在到达口的长椅上，淡笑着说：“我在店里，原本打算你快落地了我再出发，还好你给我打了个电话。”

“是么？”

“是啊，我干嘛骗你。”

李赫宰静了一会儿：“没白跑一趟就行。”

李东海点头，想到李赫宰又看不到，才轻轻“嗯”了一声。

“有电话进来，我先挂了。”

李东海张了张嘴，还是没能说出其他：“好，代我向阿姨问好。”

“会的。”

放下电话，李东海的笑意渐渐褪去，他不知道自己是失落还是伤心，又好像没有那么严重，只是心里头空空的，有些可惜。

李赫宰又没有错，李东海在心里说。

从机场回去的路上，李东海接到了赵兴民的电话，对方先是嘘寒问暖了几句，关切的态度让李东海很不适应，没说几句赵兴民进入主题，叮嘱李东海回来的时候别忘了给李赫宰捎两箱海鲜，挑贵的好的给人装。

李东海差点忘了这件事，赵兴民的用意李东海再清楚不过，这是他们公司目前的头等大事，宇清如果同意续签，相当于明年力华的营业额也有了保障。

“别寄快递啊小李，到时候辛苦你一趟，把东西给人送家里去。”

李东海只是个小员工，老总亲自下达的嘱托他连推卸的能力都没有，李东海声称自己不会忘记，一定给人送到家。

——连李赫宰的电话和住址都不给他，怎么就笃定他和李赫宰一定认识呢？

李东海头疼，赵兴民和申东熙都是一个意思，连他们都看得出来自己在李赫宰面前比较好说话吗？原本回家前就应该把这件事告诉李赫宰的，却因为突如其来的“表白”打乱了。这下倒好，之前还能单纯的以朋友身份跟李赫宰说说，现在叫他去说，他哪里好意思？这样做岂不是在利用人吗？李赫宰又会怎么看他？

李东海觉得这几天过得尤其漫长，他叹了一口气，后知后觉地疲惫起来。

“李总？”

助理的提醒将李赫宰拉回现实，他这才反应过来，自己从放下电话后已经出神半个多钟头了，车停在他家院子门口，上一次回来还是刚回国的时候，李赫宰隔着车窗向里眺望，像是在思考到底该不该下车，助理将这一切看在眼里，很有眼力见的没有再出声打扰。

李赫宰不知想到什么：“Allen，你爽约过么？”

Allen转过身来：“当然有，李总。”

“稀奇了。”李赫宰支着脑袋，似乎想象不到看上去一本正经、不苟言笑的助理放别人鸽子会是什么场景。

“你都怎么处理的？”

Allen略一沉思：“那要看对象是谁了，不同的人，我会选择不用的处理方式。”

“比如？”

“如果没有履行对家人的承诺，首先他们会谅解我，而我会用其他方式弥补他们；如果是普通朋友，想起来的话我会致电说明原委，想不起来对方可能会误解我的人品。”

李赫宰挑眉：“的确是你的风格。”

助理低头，不置可否。

李赫宰垂眸，静了几秒平淡道：“那如果……爽约对象是你的老婆呢？”

“我还没有结婚，李总。”

“女朋友。”

“目前也没有女朋友。”

李赫宰因助理的不懂变通而不耐烦：“我是说假设。”

Allen回答不上来，这道题对他来说似乎超纲了，李赫宰见他欲言又止，烦闷地挥挥手：“算了，闷葫芦一个，难为你了。”

说罢，他打开车门走下车，Allen也解开安全带下来，在李赫宰快要进门时喊道：“李总。”

李赫宰回头。

年轻的特助依旧没有什么表情，口吻却十分认真：“如果，我没有完成对爱人的约定，不管对方有没有生气，我都会在事后赶去她身边，诚恳地道歉，一直到她原谅我为止。”

李赫宰上下打量了他几眼：“你还挺痴情。”

Allen摇头，正欲多说什么，李赫宰打断他，留下一个背影：“行了，以后谈恋爱了说一声，我好早点放你下班，尽量不让你当言而无信的人。”

年轻的助理站在原地，习惯性地猜测老板是否话里有话，又或是遇到了什么不善处理事情。

“赫宰。”李母坐在茶几前插花，见儿子推门进来，放下手里的东西起身迎上去。

李赫宰的母亲是不折不扣的美人，即使不再年轻却依然风韵犹存，皮肤保养得极好，叫人看不出她的真实年龄。

她年纪轻轻便怀了李赫宰，那时候的她还不是李家夫人，细究的话算是李父的学生，尽管原配得知李父在外面有女人和孩子后，干净利落地签了离婚协议，但免不了外界议论纷纷，说李赫宰是李家的“私生子”。

“妈。”李赫宰跟母亲打了招呼，视线落在另一边沙发正在喝茶的父亲身上：“爸，我回来了。”

“嗯。”

李父军人出身，虽然已经六十好几、两鬓斑白，但坐在那就有股不怒自威的气势，他掀起眼皮看了儿子一眼，眼里迸射出不容忽视的锐利，李赫宰对这种眼神太过熟悉，却没有闪躲，硬邦邦地说：“妈说您想我了，趁今天没事，我抽空回来让您看看。”

李父拧眉看向自家夫人，李母只是笑着拉儿子进来，当做没看见老伴儿不赞许的目光，李父沉下气，不紧不慢地说：“说得像是你不得已才回来一样，你姓李，回家是天经地义。”

李赫宰像是没听出父亲的警告：“不是像，是我的确不愿意回来，您也清楚。”

李父一眯眼，拐杖在地上发出“砰”的巨响：“你给我好好说话！”

李赫宰直挺挺地站在父亲面前，绷紧下巴一言不发。

李父口吻强硬，如同面对下属一样一字一句地训诫李赫宰：“瞧你在外面过的什么日子？老张说他上次还去酒店给你送衣服？你知不知丑？把你接回来是让你管理公司的，不是让你在外面花天酒地的！”

“这个您不说我也清楚。”李赫宰不冷不热道：“老张还跑来您面前打我的小报告？这么幼稚的事，小学我就不屑做了。”

“注意你的态度，他是你叔叔。”

“那您就不该让他在我下面做事。”李赫宰面无表情：“正好董事会也有不满我的股东，要不您另选一人接手公司吧。”

李母在一旁惊叫起来：“赫宰你在做什么！别说任性的话！”

“你真以为我不敢撤了你？”李父中气十足，似乎真的动怒了：“如果你再继续不务正业，明天就从公司滚蛋，我会亲自昭开董事会，商讨下一任总裁人选。”

李赫宰面无波澜，眼底的冷漠与他父亲如出一辙，他站在许久不曾回到的家中，心里却怎么都热不起来。

他看见大惊失色的母亲，一边埋怨父亲的态度太过严厉，一边急得给自己打眼色，李赫宰垂下眼帘不知在想什么，半晌后开口：“是我草率了。”

李母恰到好处的在父子俩之间打圆场：“是啊，赫宰工作那么累，回到家抱怨抱怨而已，你怎么还当真了呢。”

说完她责怪似的推了李父一把，李父的表情暂且缓和了几分，他意味深长地盯着自己儿子：“这种话，以后我不想再听到，打起精神来，李家不养无能之辈。”

“是，爸。”

正好这时，李素拉踩着拖鞋从二楼下来，李母像是什么都没发生一样，笑眯眯地招呼道：“素拉，弟弟回来了，洗洗手，咱们准备开饭了。”

李素拉对李赫宰的出现很平静，她淡笑着说了句“赫宰来了”，然后来到众人面前，坐下的一瞬间就嗅到了非比寻常的气息。

“怎么了赫宰？在上面就听见你们说话，你又惹爸生气了？”

李赫宰凉凉地看着她：“不关你的事。”

李素拉也不生气，反而笑着劝自己父亲：“赫宰年纪小，爱玩不懂事情有可原，您跟他生什么气啊。”

李父摊开手边的报纸，语气平淡：“多大的人了还不懂事，你像他这么大的时候可没让我操心。”

“那怎么能一样。”李素拉表现得游刃有余，对父亲的脾性拿捏准确，她继续说：“赫宰回国还不适应，等再过几年，他就懂您的用心良苦了。”

李赫宰不以为然：“说得好像你很了解我。”

“了解你是应该的，我是你姐姐啊。”

李素拉眨眨眼，成熟大方的姿态让李赫宰厌烦，他别开脸，懒得与她展开口角。

李母在一旁慈爱地笑着：“赫宰要是有素拉一半的贴心就好了。”

“男孩子，天生爱玩，粗心大意也很正常。”

“你们姐弟俩有事没事多联系，闲下来的时候一起吃饭逛一逛，赫宰在工作上遇到不顺，素拉你多帮帮他。”

李素拉的笑容温柔得体：“我会的，妈。”

母亲和李素拉其乐融融、一派和谐的样子，这么久了李赫宰还是不能适应，他木着脸看两人你来我往，分不清谁的演技略胜一筹。

饭桌上，一家四口安静用餐，李父问起李素拉与英国的合作，李素拉回答一切都在顺利进行，英方在修建工厂，计划年底将新产品引进国内。

“嗯。”李父点点头，没有表态，李素拉将父亲的表情尽收眼底，正要放下心来的时候，李父突然问：“赫宰，你怎么看待这个项目？”

李素拉朝李赫宰看去，李赫宰放下筷子不假思索：“我认为工厂应该建在国内，早一步在国内市场定局，在产品过渡阶段早一步拥有优势。”

“其次，有工厂，产品就不用像进口产品那样缴纳太多的税务，在成本降低提高设计和性能的基础上，可以吸引到更多的购买力。”

李父像是在听又像是没再听，继续问：“还有吗？”

“还有，在合作的过程中我们应该更强势。从前年起，宇清的市值在不断上涨，去年收购了瑞典和马来西亚的两家汽车品牌，企业的强大代表了话语权，谈生意不是打商量，束手束脚无法给公司带来实际利益。”

李父脸上的表情令人捉摸不透：“好大的口气。”

李赫宰轻飘飘地说：“这不正是您想听到的吗？”

李父不理会儿子的反问，转向身边的李素拉：“素拉，听到没有？”

李素拉一贯优雅自信的表情出现了一丝破裂，她咬咬牙，略有不甘：“听到了，我会重新跟那边联系。”

李母打断几人的谈话，说饭桌上不谈公事，她一边给丈夫夹菜，一边慢条斯理的讲着姐弟俩不在时发生的琐事，什么前段时间送来的大红袍啦、上周下大雨淋坏了门口的月季啦，李父因妻子的温良贤惠总算是笑了两声，给这顿饭添加了几分难得的人情味儿。

饭后，李父照常回房午休，李素拉借口自己累了也要上楼，李母忙说：“长途飞机一定累坏了，快上去休息吧。”

李赫宰懒洋洋的声音从旁边插进来：“头等舱她累什么，落地有人接，行李有人推，妈，你别太惯着她。”

“赫宰。”李母瞪儿子，提醒他少说两句。

“当然不比你有精神。”李素拉转过身，微笑不达眼底：“你把在外鬼混的精力花在处理事务上，也不会挨爸的训。”

李赫宰嗤笑，鼻腔发出的哼声似不屑似嘲笑，被轻视的感觉让李素拉愤怒，她冷冰冰地说：“李赫宰，你最好别犯错，别被人抓到一点把柄。”

李赫宰眼睛都没眨一下：“别担心我了，爸前些天跟长江的董叔打高尔夫还叫上了他儿子，我是好心才提醒你一句，他儿子……好像年龄跟你差不多吧。”

李素拉脸色一变，年龄和婚姻一直是她的心病，她不想结婚，即使外界背地里讨论她是“大龄剩女”她也不想结婚，但反抗多次依旧无果，父亲对待这件事的态度十分强硬。

李赫宰真是挑了把好刀，直直地插进她心里。

李素拉气得浑身颤抖，一句话没说转身上楼，软绵绵的拖鞋硬是踩出了高跟鞋的气势。

“你干嘛气她？”李母不满地打了一下儿子，李赫宰没有躲开，而是问：“我不在的时候，你跟她怎么样？”

“挺好的，素拉她……每次都挑我不在的时间回来，错开与我打照面的机会，你爸不在的时候，她很少回家吃饭。”

李赫宰哼笑：“她怎么不直接搬出去。”

“说什么呢，一家人，你让她走去哪儿。”

李赫宰不吭声，李母转移话题，兴致勃勃地提议：“回来了就多留一会儿，晚上妈亲自下厨给你烧菜吃。”

“不用了。”李赫宰撇开目光，冷言拒绝：“我回我自己哪儿，你做给爸吃吧。”

“赫宰……”李母哀怨地看着自家儿子，眼底的难过和心疼藏都藏不住。

自己年轻时犯下的错误，造成了如今的局面，给两个小孩带来了难以抹去的伤痛，她自私的答应了丈夫的要求，在儿子初中毕业后把人送去遥远的大洋彼岸，独自穿上婚纱走入礼堂。

她还记得李赫宰走之前问过自己，可不可以不要出国，那时候她为了自己的幸福，笑着流泪没有回答。

眼下儿子跟她不亲，尽管在一座城市也不愿意回家，不让自己去看他，不主动给她打电话，母子间的裂痕她深知有多深，她的赫宰甚至连弥补的机会都不给她。

后悔吗？她自己也不知道，如果再给她一次选择的机会，或许她还是会残忍地送走李赫宰，只为完成自己的婚姻吧。

“赫宰……”李母忍不住抱住儿子，在她看不见的这些年里，李赫宰已经成长为能够独当一面的男人了，可她看不到，她失去了陪伴儿子成长的过程。

“妈妈……妈妈对不起你。”

母亲的眼泪打湿了李赫宰胸前的衣服，他却觉得胸前空了一大块，冷风呼啸着从里穿过，使得他无法与自己的母亲产生共鸣。

“别这么说，我该谢谢你把我带来这世上。”

李赫宰的话让李母更心痛，她没有尽到作为母亲的责任，她不要儿子感谢她的生育之恩。

李赫宰拢起母亲身上的披肩，低声说：“最近温差大，早晚出门别着凉了。”

李母又是点头又是摇头，她细细地注视着李赫宰淡漠的脸庞，最后收回眼泪，强迫自己扬起微笑。

“回去吧，让Allen慢点开车，不忙的时候记得……记得多给妈打电话。”

“嗯。”

说完，李赫宰取下门前的外套，拒绝了母亲出门送他的请求，离开了父母家。

家里一片狼藉，choco像是不满主人近些日子的冷落，愤恨地啃咬着李赫宰的拖鞋，李赫宰也不在意，光脚踩在冰凉的地面上，一边走一边脱衣服，顺带收拾被打翻的食盆和一地的纸屑。

待他从浴室出来，天边聚起黑压压的乌云，最后一丝光亮被吞噬殆尽，李赫宰静静地站在窗前，俯视着脚下车水马龙的景象，屋里很黑很暗，他也没有开灯的欲望，直到身体攀上一层凉意，他才惊觉，自己已经很久没有无所事事的状态了。

他披了一件衣服走出门，从盆栽下面捡起李东海留给自己的钥匙，那人走之前把家里打扫得干干净净，连厨房都收拾得一尘不染，像是不曾使用过一样，明明只走了两天，却让李赫宰产生李东海已经离开了很久的错觉。

几步外的窗帘轻轻飘动着，原来是李东海忘记关阳台的玻璃门了，李赫宰走上前替人关好，转身时不小心踢到了什么，他低头确认了一会儿，恍然间想起地上一盆盆的植物是当时两人买回来的蔬菜。

李赫宰对这些没什么兴趣，种菜这种事在他看来简直多此一举，奈何李东海好像对养花养草很感兴趣，这点倒是能跟他妈聊到一起去。

他顺手拎起旁边的小水壶，漫不经心地给绿苗浇水，choco跟在主人屁股后面一同来到李东海家，见到菜盆好奇地想要拿爪子翻一翻。

李赫宰把它拨到一边：“别捣乱。”

走之前，李赫宰拍了一张李东海家阳台上生机勃勃的景象，随手给人传了过去。

其实他一直是效率派，没有发信息的习惯，遇上李东海这种温吞慢热的性子，才开始静下心来尝试打字，这种感觉很奇妙，他也逐渐理解了对话框旁边容易令人忽视的“已读”和“未读”都能影响一个人的情绪。

——早点回来。


End file.
